


Reid's Birthday

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, This one is about Reid, i mean kinda, so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Perhaps guardian angels are real.





	Reid's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the fic: Broken by Seether ft Amy Lee (cause this version is better, sorry Shaun)
> 
> _'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_   
>  _And I don't feel like I am strong enough_   
>  _'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_   
>  _And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Charlotte hugged her knees into her chest as she looked out the window. It made sense, really, that today was rainy as thunder crashed above her head. It was supposed to be Reid’s birthday, his dirty thirty, as it was. She wrapped herself tighter around her legs, hoping if she pressed her eyes closed enough, she could feel him hugging her. Maybe she could will him back into existence, here on the main roster with titles like he deserved.

Charlotte opened her eyes and sighed; Reid still wasn’t there. Five years hadn’t been enough time to wash the hurt away. She thought she had cried all of the tears she possibly had, yet here she was, watching a storm in the middle of the night and her face soaked from tears she tried so desperately to keep quiet. Ideally she wished they would go away. She wished she could lay down and close her eyes and not see him; It was three in the morning; it was going to be a long day.

The bed squeaked across the room as Becky rolled over. Hotel beds always had a distinct squeak about them, Charlotte mused to herself. She focused on her girlfriend, sprawled out over the entire bed, as per usual. The right corner of Charlotte’s mouth perked as Becky’s sleepy face was taken over in the orange hue of the city lights beaming through the window.

Her smile disappeared quickly as Becky started whining and scrunching her nose. Charlotte quickly slid into bed and combed Becky’s hair behind her ear, shushing her into calmness. Becky huffed a few more times before settling into Charlotte’s chest.

“Mmmnnnffff.”

“Shhh Becks. I’m right here.”

Becky dug into Charlotte’s bare back, trying to get in closer to her. Charlotte traced the tips of her fingers along Becky’s skin, trying to gently wake her and keep her calm.

“Ch… Charlie?”

“Yes angel, I’m here. Are you okay?”

“Is it really you?”

Charlotte brushed her lips across Becky’s. “Yes, love.”

“I had a bad dream.”

Charlotte peppered Becky’s forehead with kisses. “About what?”

“We were… taking a train home from a show. And the conductor. He… he was bad. You were gone. He took you and- And I… couldn’t find you. And he wanted to get me and you… I don’t… you were...”

“Shhhh. I’m right here.”

It was silent for a moment. Rain aggressively hit the window while Becky regained her foothold on reality. They were used to waking up at ridiculous hours to catch flights, but storms were their kryptonite. Suddenly Becky pushed her hands against Charlotte’s shoulders.

“What day is it?”

“Sunday. Well. Kinda. It’s Mond-”

“Fuck. Shit. Char. Come here.”

Suddenly it was Becky wrapped around Charlotte.

“Becky I’m okay, really.”

“Is that why half of the bed is cold and you’re above the blanket?”

Charlotte stuttered a response; she didn’t realize Becky would be so observant upon waking up.

“I was just watching the storm is all.”

“And?”

Charlotte heaved a sigh. “And was thinking about Reid.”

“What were you thinking about him?”

“That… that I wish he was here. That I hope I’m making him proud.”

Charlotte could feel the hot tears threaten up again and drew a deep breath to keep them at bay.

“You know I love you whether you cry or not, right?”

That was enough for Charlotte to let go. Of course she knew she could always cry in front of Becky, she did it a lot, in fact. But these feelings she tried so hard to hide and it was nice to know she could let them go without people asking why she’s still upset, why she still misses her first best friend. Becky combed her fingers through Charlotte’s hair.

“Reid would be so proud of you, Charlie. The first ever women’s grand slam champion. A five time champion. God he’s beaming watching you perform, I just know it. And every time you step into that ring, he’s there. Or I guess slide in, huh? Either way.”

Charlotte giggled into Becky’s shoulder. “Do you really think he’s proud?”

“God how couldn’t he be?”

It was such a simple statement, but one that left Charlotte’s shoulders feeling much lighter. Charlotte sighed into Becky.

“Do you think it’ll ever be easy?”

“God no,” Becky laughed. “If it was easy, it means he didn’t matter. And as the man who was, and is, your inspiration, of course he’s gonna matter.”

The thunder stopped rolling as Charlotte made a connection.

“Can I say something stupid?”

“Better than anyone I know.”

Charlotte huffed and swatted at Becky. “No. I mean, you got signed in April 2013 to NXT right?”

 

“Aye.”

“Do you think it’s stupid that I think you’re my fate?”

Becky laughed. “Of course not. But can I ask where this is coming from?”

“I just think… Reid would want someone that would love me and take care of me and you got signed five days after we… we had his -”

“Hush. I feel honored thinking that you think Reid would approve of me. And even more so that he would hand pick me to keep your ass in line. All l know is that his sister is one of the greatest wrestlers of all time, and he’s so happy and proud that he probably pushed all sorts of vases off your dad’s kitchen table.”

Charlotte smiled into Becky’s chest. There was no way Reid didn’t hand pick her to guide her.

“Thank Reid for my guardian angel.”

“That might be one of the dorkiest things you’ve ever said, and you once gave me a 37 minute lecture on Twilight.”

“Vampires are important! And I’ll thank you to not time my lectures.”

“One, your lecture had a powerpoint. Two, werewolves moreso. Three, you’re welcome.”

“It was a good powerpoint.”

“How much did you pay Drew to help you with that?”

“I hate you sometimes, Rebecca Quin.” Charlotte wanted so badly to had a ‘hyphen Flair’ to the end of that, but something about the words Charlotte Quin made her stop.

“I know Reid is proud of you. How couldn’t he be? Paid-for-powerpoints aside.”

Charlotte huffed and buried herself into Becky’s chest. Even though Reid would never be 30 years old anywhere but her heart, at least he was wise enough to send his sister a guardian angel to keep her smiling.


End file.
